Anyone Other Than You
by DokiDanceFever
Summary: Sequel to "The Struggle of Ayano Sugiura". The new couple has been getting along quite nicely until recently, Ayano's busy, Kyouko's upset, And their relationship is starting to fall apart. Can they come together to keep their relationship lasting?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome back! for those of you who have stayed faithful this is the sequel to my story "The Struggle of Ayano Sugiura" if you just stumbled across this by accident i suggest you go and read that one first. updates may take a little longer than they did on my first one because of my other story which is in progress. it's called "Hearts Racing" if you like fluff you should check it out, plz?:3 well, now what you've all been waiting for... Anyone Other Than You~

* * *

Ayano looked into the eyes of the one she held dearest.

"One whole year... I can't believe it..." she said, cuddling into the shoulder of her love.

"I know, I figured you would have dumped me by now, Happy anniversary Ayano" said the blonde, kissing her tsundere on the forehead.

That's right, it's been a year since our favorite couple started dating, a year filled with joys, sorrows, and lot's of "Toshinou Kyouko!"s. It seemed that nothing would ever tear them apart... seemed. A week had passed since they shared that celebration together. Ayano was starting to get really busy with the student council, but tried to squeeze time in for her girlfriend whenever she could, finding it almost impossible.

"Ayano~" Kyouko said, walking up to her purple haired love who was carrying a rather large stack of papers.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment..." explained the tsundere.

"Oh... well, i was wondering if i could come over tonight! i mean... if you're not busy..." the blonde looked at the ground.

"I guess you can, but I have to get these forms filled out... don't worry it shouldn't take too long!"

"Okay~ Can't wait! see you tonight, love" Kyouko gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"T-TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" the girl yelled.

"what? I couldn't help myself!" the blonde explained.

"What if somebody would have seen us? I mean... our own friends don't know... imagine what it would be like if somebody caught us and rumors started flying..." the tsundere looked at the ground blushing, "not to mention the fact that Chitose would have even MORE excessive nosebleeds..."

"I... I'm sorry Ayano..." The blonde said, beginning to walk away when her love grabbed her.

"Kyouko... Is something wrong?"Ayano asked, knowing in the bottom of her heart that her assumption was correct.

Kyouko loosened Ayano's grip on her and turned around, "there's nothing wrong..." she said, her voice shaky. She continued to walk away as she had originally planned.

This seemed to be how most of their conversations would go lately, Ayano being busy, Kyouko being depressed, and ultimately both of them hurting the relationship in the end. 'I just wish she would spend more time with me... It gets lonely sometimes...' thought Kyouko as she headed out the front gate of the school to her girlfriend's house.

-x-

Kyouko arrived at her love's house, but not before picking up a couple of things to surprise her. 'I hope she likes rum raisin and roses...' thought Kyouko, turning the doorknob to Ayano's house, Ayano had made her a spare key a while back, and proceeded to the kitchen to store the frozen treat.

After storing the ice-cream she went to look for paper and a vase for the roses. The paper proved to be an easy find but the vase was more difficult, hiding under the kitchen sink behind various other items. After writing Ayano a short letter and folding the piece of paper she went back to Ayano's room to place the vase and card on her nightstand. 'I hope she likes it...'

Kyouko heard the key turning the lock to the house and rushed into the living room in perfect timing, just as she sat down the love of her life came walking through the door.

"Welcome home, dearest~" Kyouko said in a sing-song tone "you should get to work on your paperwork right away, i wanna spend time with you!"

"Oh... Kyouko... I finished the paperwork at school so that we would have some more time together, I wanted to talk to you."

Kyouko gave the tsundere a blank stare "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Kyouko... Seriously, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything..."

"Nope! nothing's wrong at all!" Kyouko tried to hide her inner depression with a goofy grin, which wasn't all that convincing to Ayano.

"Okay..."

Kyouko gave her love a quick kiss before grabbing her into a tight embrace, "I love you Ayano..."

'What is with this girl today? She's trying too hard...' thought Ayano as she was locked in the blonde's embrace.

"Let's watch a movie! I bought rum raisin on the way here so we could share it!" Kyouko hurried to the freezer, taking out the small carton of ice-cream and grabbing two spoons, "you can pick out the movie!"

Ayano began shuffling through the movies that she owned when one in particular caught her eye. 'Hmmm... I'm really afraid of scary movies but I'm sure Kyouko would enjoy me cuddling up to her... Guess I'll go with this one" Ayano grabbed the movie, _Silent Hill_, and put it in the dvd player, returning to the couch where Kyouko sat, already eating her snack

Throughout the duration of the movie Ayano was clinging to Kyouko, who held her close and whispered sweet words to try and comfort her love. After the movie was over it was about six o'clock, declaring that it was time for Kyouko to leave.

"See you tomorrow, my sweet angel" Kyouko said, in an overly goof, flirtatious manner.

Even though it was said as a joke Ayano couldn't help but melt at "My sweet angel" And turned a lovely shade of pink almost immediately. Kyouko took the chance to make her face deepen in colour, embracing her and pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Toshinou Kyouko..." said the girl, completely dazed.

Without another word Kyouko left.

Ayano stood there, grazing her fingers across her lips, still feeling the sensation of the kiss her and her love had shared just moments ago. She spent the rest of the night watching television, and ended up sleeping on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:**ooohhh! conflict! I always love a good conflict story, don't you? will Kyouko ever confess what she's upset about? Will Ayano do something drastic to save their relationship? will other characters (besides akari... I've made her invisible xD) appear and cause more conflict? tune in next time to find out! review plz?:3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not the longest chapter in the world, but hey, you have to give me credit for at least picking the story back up again. So here it is! A brand new chapter! wow! smeel that new chapter smell~ This chapter could be all yours for just... Nothing! It's not for sale! sorry guys xD

* * *

Ayano awoke to her mother gently tapping her on the shoulder.

"You need to get ready for school, you only have a half an hour"

"E-Eh? A half an hour?!" Ayano exclaimed, rushing into her room, grabbing another uniform and soon rushing into the bathroom.

She tied her hair in her signature ponytail and attempted to put her spare uniform on over the one she was already wearing. She stripped as fast as she could and replaced her uniform with the new one. She grabbed her bag and opened her door, forgetting to even say goodbye to her mother.

She ran to catch up with Chitose who was already halfway to the school building. By the time Ayano had finally cooled down her and Chitose had met up with the members of the amusement club.

"Ayano-chan~" Kyoko said with delight, "I missed you bunches! Yup!" The blonde exclaimed, clinging to her girlfriend.

"Stop it! You're gonna give Chitose a nosebleed..." Ayano whispered, blushing and looking away from Kyoko

"Ah, I have tissues in my bag, it's no big deal! So everybody! I wanted to tell you something!" Kyoko says, turning to face the others, "Ayano and I... Well... We're going out! That's right! We're Lovers and we kiss and hug and do all that kinda stuff!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking..." Says a nosebleeding Chitose, "But what is 'that kinda stuff'?"

"Oh, well Ayano here's quite the dirty girl, lemme tell you! She loves it when I mff err rumm eehann"

"Shutup Shutup Shutup! Moron! You're risking Chitose's life!"

"No No, I'm fine, really" Chitose says, a fountain of blood spewing from her nose...

-x-

"Hey Ayano, what do you want me to do to you tonight?" Kyoko asks, as sweetly seductive as ever

"I-I don't mind what you do just please be gentle..."

"Whatever you wish, my princess~"

-x-

"Oh my god, somebody get the nurse!" Ayano yells

"I'll do it!" Yui volunteers

"And I'll come with you, Yui-Senpai!"

"Wonder what she was fantasizing about that made her nosebleed so hard..." Kyoko says

"Trust me, that's better left unknown..."

"But I wanna try some of the things she fantasizes about! I think it would be fun baby~"

"NO! That's too embarrassing!"

"D'aww... Fine, you win..." Kyoko says, pouting

"I-I guess we could... I mean, if that's what you want, it's not like I want to!"

"Well then, how about we ask her about some of her fantasies sometime?" Kyoko pleads

"Fine... We'll do that later, I have student council work to attend to"

Ayano leaves Kyoko, yet again to go work on something for the student council...

* * *

**A/N:** well well, what have we here? some yuri? some typical kyoko? some tsundere? all makes for a good time! so... What do you guys think? reviews are always welcomed, and encouraged... In fact, they're STRONGLY ENCOURAGED... Just review already, dammit.


End file.
